five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Decimated
Were you looking for Decimated's Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 appearance? Main= Decimated (AKA the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet) is an announcement device antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance Decimated looks significantly different from the show, but it shares its appearance. It is a voice trumpet, slightly withered at its bottom, and it now has three endoskeleton legs on its previously unseen bottom, with two of them ending in endoskeleton hands, and one of them ending in an endoskeleton foot. It is not very withered, compared to the other characters. Behavior Decimated begins in the Wreckage Hall, and has two stages there. Eventually, it will leave to the Ventilation Hall, the Main Hallway, the Original Props area, and the Props Hall. It will appear at the right doorway, and once inside the office, it will walk across the screen as well as disabling your equipment and door lights. If he is fended off successfully, he will be brought back to the Main Hallway. Decimated cannot enter the office more than once per night, as shown in a tip on the death screen. Trivia * All of Decimated's lines are from the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet from the original show. * Decimated was voiced by Clicky. * Decimated was originally going to be able to enter all entrances, but according to Clicky, she had many problems programming him, and was left to be, as Clicky put it, "a slap in a knife fight". * Decimated is the 6th smallest character in the series, after the plush versions of Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Po, and Noo-Noo. *Decimated can be seen lying down in the Repair Room from FNaTL demo. * When Prototype Dipsy is meant to be in his active state in the Wreckage Closet, he will instead appear inactive, and Decimated will appear in his active state in the Wreckage Hall. This is most likely a mistake made while programming the game. |-|Gallery= Decimated wreckage closet 1.png|Decimated in the Wreckage Hall. Decimated wreckage closet 2.png|Decimated about to leave the Wreckage Hall. Decimated main hall.png|Decimated in the Main Hall. Decimated original props.png|Decimated in the Original Props area. Decimated props hall.png|Decimated in the Props Hall. Decimated vent hall.png|Decimated in the Ventilation Hall. Decimated office.png|Decimated at the office. decimated walk.gif|Decimated's walking animation in the office. where.png|Decimated from the teaser for the third game. Voice_trumpet_teaser_bright.png|Brightened Decimated Teaser Decimated full body.png|Decimated full body image. Decimated manual.png|Decimated's page from the Instruction Manual. Decimated manual transparent.png|Decimated's texture from the Instruction Manual. Decimated manual clear.png|Decimated's page clear from the Instruction Manual. Death help 3.png|The tip from the death screen saying that Decimated only enters the office once per night. Decimated trailer.gif|Decimated from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Beta decimated office.png|Decimated in the office from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta decimated walk.gif|Decimated's walking animation from the FNaTL 3 beta. GIT DECIMATED.gif|A gif from Clicky's DeviantArt of Decimated doing... something. Paddlecake.gif|A gif from Clicky's DeviantArt of Decimated playing paddle ball, similar to Mangle at the end of the FNaF World trailer. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. |-|Audio= FNaTL 3: The End Game Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game